youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Hexxus
Hexxus is the brother of Giygas. He is considered gay, scary and disturbing like his brother but with more mind and with fewers powers like him. Hexxus worked in the Hell for thousands of years until he was banned from the Hell by Satan, because he attempt to kill him in the midnight. He's also the first gay demon of the Hell. Likes *Terry Crews (Just for his body) *Dark Matter *Destroying the Worlds *Hell Dislikes *Darth Sidious *Cthulhu *Bullies *Donald Trump Hell Life Hexxus borns when Satan created the Hell, Hexxus borns with some problems in his mind like his brother Giygas, during his possible childhood, Hexxus had fun with his friends Cthulhu, Black Hiver and his brother Giygas abusing of Zalgo, the twat of all the hell. Includes was even a time when Hexxus rape Zalgo (Because he was gay after all). With the pass of the time, he became interested in science and technology, getting to create plans for the Hell and got a kiss of in the lips of his father. Rise Hexxus get to graduate with his friends of the High School of the Hell, and after that, he got new ideas that help to the hell become the most powerful kingdom in the History and conquer the human world. Hexxus asked for help from Cthulhu to help him with his plan, Then he present the plan to his father. However, Satan denied his idea believing that was silly, Satan burned the plan. Then, Hexxus was so enraged of that day and of Satan. Cthulhu began to suspect of him. Betrayal During the night, Hexxus angry tried to kill Satan for his opinion, But Cthulhu knew about his plan and told everything to Satan. Later, Satan kick out Hexxus from the hell, Hexxus swear get revenge to Cthulhu for he did, Cthulhu was just disappointed of Hexxus. After that, nobody knows where's Hexxus today. But later, it is known that he was on YouTube Poop World now. and now with a plan of unleash an age of evil in the world and the power of the Sparta. Youtube Poop World During his stay on the YouTube Poop World. Hexxus began to destroy entire cities, converting people into his slaves and making them his boyfriends, Hexxus proclaims himself "The Almighty Demon King". When all seemed lost, Abed and Don Random appears down from the heaven and beat Hexxus, punishing him for his actions. Hexxus refuses to stop his stupid madness, realizing after a fatal mistake. Abed and Don Random beat him up and Hexxus in weak status was imprisoned in an unknown void for the rest of his immortal life, ending his reign of evil. Escape 500 years later, an old man finds him and release him. Hexxus tells Sidious about his new plan of the eternal life and conquer the YouTube Poop World. Sidious then agreed. But the real plan of Hexxus was to make Sidious gay like him. Death Hexxus is killed by his own apprentice, Darth Sidious because he turned out to be an asshole. Trivia *Hexxus gains new powers with the pass of the time in YouTube Poop World. *Hexxus is Immortal and the only way to defeat him is imprison him or destroy his immortality. *Hexxus is the terror and nightmare of everybody in the Hell. *Abed and Don Random are the only ones who can beat him. *Most of the mental problems of Zalgo were for Hexxus fault. *Hexxus is the most powerful demon in the Hell. Family *Giygas (Brother) *Zalgo (Brother) *Giygas Jr. (Nephew) *Cthulhu (Brother) *Black Hiver (Brother) *Satan (Father) *Hades (Brother) *Skodwarde (Nephew) *Herobrine (Brother) Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Traitors Category:Monsters Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Dangerous Category:List of People Who Are More Powerful Than I Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Deceased Category:LGBT Category:Villains Category:Epic Characters Category:PWAF Category:Satanists